


Flirty Boy

by ranisivani



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Flirting, Flirty Hibiki, High School AU, M/M, One Shot, The Trimens, blue pegasus - Freeform, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranisivani/pseuds/ranisivani
Summary: Hibiki ignores his adoring fans in favour of a boy with light spiky hair.
Relationships: Hibiki Lates/Lyon Vastia
Kudos: 6





	Flirty Boy

Hibiki leans against his locker, eyes glued onto his phone. His fingers tap on the screen continuously like he’s texting someone.

His friends look at him confusedly. Boys and girls alike are crowded around their lockers, squealing and swooning at the sight of the flirtiest and (some of) the hottest guys in school. Usually, the three of them would flirt relentlessly with anyone they could see, something that Eve and Ren were doing all morning, but for some reason, Hibiki was ignoring their routine. The flirtiest thing he did this morning was smile apologetically at someone whom he had bumped into.

Eve taps on Hibiki’s shoulder and the boy’s eyes snap to his friends immediately. “What is it?”

Ren scowls. ”You’ve been acting weird all morning.”

“Yeah, you haven’t been paying attention to our fans at all.” Eve says, pouting, though Ren and Hibiki know that he isn’t nearly as immature as he displays. 

Hibiki looks sheepishly at his best friends. “Sorry, I’ve just had something on my mind.” He turns to the mob of teens surrounding them and shoots them a grin to make up for it. The crowd collectively swoons.

Ren doesn’t look appeased. “Does this have anything to do with how much you’ve been using your phone lately?

“Yes, actually.” Hibiki’s phone audibly vibrates. He looks at the screen for a few moments before turning in the direction of the doors and staring at the students walking inside until his stare focuses on a particular one.

Eve and Ren follow his gaze to see a boy with light spiky hair making his way through the hallway. His phone is out and his eyes are firmly stuck on its screen as he dodges the people in his way. 

Ren and Eve vaguely know who he is but he isn’t in any of their classes and they don’t have any mutual friends. Eve briefly wonders why Hibiki has chosen this particular boy to watch. 

The boy walks closer to them, gaze still on his phone, and Hibiki takes a step in the boy’s direction. His lips curve into a playful smirk. “Good morning, Lyon.”

The boy- Lyon- looks up at the three of them and stops walking. He glances at Ren and Eve but his gaze settles on Hibiki. He aims a stony look at him. “Hey.”

He looks at Hibiki for a couple more seconds before striding past them. 

Hibiki watches him go, his smirk staying on his face.

Eve and Ren look perplexed by the scene they just witnessed.

Ren is the first to recover from his confusion. “Who was that?”

“Just someone I’ve been working my magic on.” Hibiki lightly shakes his phone in emphasis. He must have been texting Lyon this whole time. “He’s just taking some time to warm up to me.”

Eve still looks confused. “Why choose him? Why not someone easier?”

“I enjoy the challenge.” Hibiki says. 

Ren notices something close to affection enter Hibiki’s eyes. He suspects Hibiki has other reasons for pursuing Lyon but doesn’t care enough to ask more questions. “Whatever.”

“You’ll definitely win him over, Hibiki.” Eve takes a supportive stance as he always does.

“I don’t doubt that I will.”


End file.
